megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Beldr
]] Beldr (ベル・デル, Beru Deru), also known as Baldr (バルドル, Barudoru), is a recurring demon in the series. History Baldr is a god from Norse myth. In the legend, Baldr and his mother had a dream of his death. Since dreams were said to be prophetic, this depressed him, so his mother Frigg made every object on Earth vow never to hurt Baldr. All objects made this vow except mistletoe. Frigg had thought it too unimportant and nonthreatening to bother asking it to make the vow (alternatively, it seemed too young to swear). When Loki, the mischief-maker, heard of this, he made a magical spear from this plant (in some later versions, an arrow). He hurried to the place where the gods were indulging in their new pastime of hurling objects at Baldr, which would bounce off without harming him. Loki gave the spear to Baldr's brother, the blind god Höðr, who then inadvertently killed his brother with it. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' (as Baldr) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Bel (as '''Beldr') Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Beldr first appears on Day 3, when the party attempts to save Keisuke and Midori from a group of demons. After the battle is won and they all think they're safe, Beldr appears and the party must then escape. Trying to attack him is useless. On the beginning of the same day, the Laplace Mail predicts Beldr's coming at 18:00, with hundreds of victims to die, including the party. After hearing this, the protagonist and his party desperately try to find a way to defeat Beldr, even though he is said to be immortal. Someone tells them of an item called "Devil's Fuge", which is apparently the only thing that can hurt him. The party take the Devil's Fuge from three demon tamers by force shortly before the appointed time. During the fight, the party must fight not only Beldr, but several demons such as Pyro Jacks and Cait Siths that have been summoned by him, and will be summoned again if they are defeated. As a result of defeating Beldr, the protagonist then unwillingly becomes a part of the War of Bel. Upon defeat, Beldr realizes that Loki aided the party in obtaining the devil's fuge. During Amane Kuzuryu's and Naoya's endings, Babel will resummon all the Bels which the protagonist has defeated, including Beldr. Beldr retains his immortailty from when he was first fought, but the protagonist still has the Devil's Fuge and thus is the only one who can damage him. It is to be noted that Almighty skills and Physical skills enhanced by Pierce cannot damage Beldr. ''Devil Survivor: Overclocked'' Beldr's role is the same as in the original game, but he appears in both 8th Days of the Overlord Route, where he is summoned by the Overlord to attack Metatron alongside fellow Bel Belial and two minor demons. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Boss (Day 3) Boss (Final Day, Amane's and Naoya's routes) Beldr also has a skill that is not listed. It is named "Vampire Mist", and uses the Mystic element to drain all enemies of some health and transfers that health to Beldr. This is skill is only used out of battle. Trivia When encountering the party for the second time, Beldr says "you will all shed your tears for me". This refers to a part of his myth in which Hel promised to return Baldr to life, but only if everything in the world cried for Baldr. This was almost accomplished, but Þökk, a giantess, refused to cry for him, thus voiding the agreement. Þökk was believed to have been Loki in disguise. Gallery Image:Beldr.png|Beldr in Devil Survivor Image:Beldr60.png|Beldr during the final day's boss rush (Amane's and Naoya's routes only) Trivia *Beldr is contained as leftover compendium data in Devil Survivor 2. Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons